cornerstorefandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeous is the embodiment of all that is Lawful Evil in the world and an absolute chad in person. Summary Asmodeus is the God of the Nine Hells, who came to be so after The Planar Divide. At the behest of another God born of the same event, Primus, he is bound to only commit evil acts when he is bound by contract, but is free to wander both his plane and the Material Plane at his leisure. However, this does not limit him to giving adventurers "useful" gifts that carry significantly risky side effects, such as the Whale Grenade or the Deck of Many Things. He is often prowling the Material Plane looking for mortals to support him or who are willing to take a faustian bargain with him, as are the other deities. Powers Asmodeus is a being embodying the thoughtful, orchestrated sins of man, as opposed to ravenous and wanton chaotic destruction. His powers (outside of being the King of Hell) reflect this, and include (as recorded), but are not limited to: * Catapult Through Hell.' '''Throwing a person into the cavernous maw of every single layer of Hell. In the process, this sees the person burnt to a crisp, devoured and defecated by a morbidly obese creature that barely resembles what it once was, plummeted through a lake of boiling mud, shredded by stalagmites, ripped apart with spiked iron chains, sent skidding across molten lava, having their worst fears tear their psyche apart, swallowed by pitch black darkness, and finally frozen solid, before being flung back out into the Material Plane '''if' they survive. If not, their soul becomes entombed forever upon whichever layer finally dealt the killing blow. The only survivor to this (to date) was Dr. Otoscope, though he was intentionally spared by Asmodeus so the Plymouth Cleanup Detail party could settle their own scores with the mad doctor. * Cursed Item Production. As bargaining tools for the contracts he gives out for mortals asking for power, Asmodeus is capable of forging hellish artifacts on the spot in order to offer. These items often will come back to bite the contractee in the ass, as there is no such thing as a free lunch. * Contractual Obligation: '''When entering a deal with Asmodeus, or any of the devils beneath his stead or the stead of his Archdevils, the offering between the contractee and the contractor becomes binding law. Both sides are required to deliver. If the contractee does not abide by the terms or breaks their written agreement, then Asmodeus and/or any devil involved in the contract is liable to take that person's soul, or revoke any power/artifacts given to them as part of the bargain. Relationships * '''Pelor & Primus: '''Asmodeus hates Pelor's guts in a very teenage angsty "You're not my real dad!" manner for his actions and intentions before The Planar Divide, whilst Primus is despised more in the way that a delinquent despises having to constantly visit their parole officer. * '''Mask: Mask is the son Asmodeus never wanted, but is glad to have around, as their antics and lifestyle often motivates mortals to sign contracts with him to seek revenge or replace whatever had been stolen from them - be it an heirloom, personal belongings, or their significant other. * Torm: Asmodeus often gets into competitions with Torm, given that he is the embodiment of the exact opposite of his own domain. He is not above 'messing with' Torm and his devotees, though Torm will do the same in return to Asmodeus directly. Category:Tabletop Lore Category:Tabletop Characters Category:Important